Brown Met Blue
by gossipgirlfan101
Summary: Troy stared at her with hurt and pain; true excruciating pain shinning through his deep blue eyes, his blue eyes that kinda resembled the sea. Troypay Hiatus


Troy stared at her with hurt and pain; true excruciating pain shinning through his deep blue eyes, his blue eyes that kind of resembled the sea, his eyes that should never look dull or lifeless. But they did and she caused his gorgeous pools to change color. Sharpay Evans did. Sharpay looked back at him her light chocolate eyes stared at him with sorrow and shame, she bowed her head. She couldn't look at him when he looked so broken. She couldn't look at him knowing she had caused him pain; she had caused his eyes that she cherished, his eyes that she loved gazing into, to change color to seem dull, to look lifeless. A tear fell from Troy's left eye, he left it to fall free, and he thought maybe it would help heal his pain. He was wrong, once the first tear fell and ran down his soft, tanned, chiseled cheek, more feel in its place. He just let them fall not bothering to wipe his eyes; he just stared at her saying nothing. He didn't need to say anything she could see how he was feeling. Sharpay could see how he was feeling. Sharpay wrapped her white queen sized bed sheet around her naked tanned body and stood up slowly, never meeting eye contact with Troy. Troy followed her movement with his eyes; he couldn't look at that bed, knowing what they had done in it. They had done what he should have been doing with her. Not that prick, it should have been him. He couldn't look at that bed and see that prick lead in it. "Look Troy Man I'm sorry" Chad murmured as he quickly got out of Sharpay's bed completely naked. He quickly dressed into his clothes he had come in; it was probably the quickest time he had ever taken to get changed. Troy slowly turned his face to look at Chad who was now dressed, he stared at him emotionlessly and didn't say anything. Tears still fell from his eyes, but he still didn't wipe them away. "Chad leave" whispered Sharpay as tears started to form in the back of her eyes. Chad looked at her and nodded his head; he quickly walked to Sharpay's bedroom door and let himself out. Sharpay and Troy both watched him leave, the door shut and they both looked at each other. "T-T-roy" she croaked as a lump formed in the back of her throat she tried to swallow it but to no prevail.

Troy looked at her and shook his head slowly, "W-why?" he asked sounding calm even though he was crying. "I-I-I don't - don't know" she stammered she lowered her head and fixed her gaze on her dark wooden floor boards.

"Wasn't I enough?" he asked eerily calm, he looked at her face as he waited for a reply.

"You were, you are more than enough" she sniffed as she wiped her cheeks clean of tears that were quickly falling from her eyes, like rainfall in a storm.

"Then why?" he whispered he closed his eyes for three seconds to try to stop himself crying, no use tears still escaped his eyes, like a leak from a broken tap.

"I don't know Tro-oy" Sharpay whispered as she looked into his ocean colored pools.

"Ho-ow long have you bee-een fucking my bes-st friend?" Troy stammered, he felt like he was going to lose it, he clenched his fists to try and release some pain that he was feeling at this moment.

"Two months" Sharpay whispered.

Troy looked at her; he felt his heart hurting as if a knife was being cut into it. He felt weak. His legs felt weak, he felt weak. He quickly placed his hand on top of Sharpay's vanity mirror, trying to steady his balance. He put his hand in his pocket and fingered the square box that was in there. He closed his eyes shut tight trying to fight the pain of hurt that was surging through his body. "Why?" he asked still with his eyes shut firmly, he couldn't look at her. It hurt so much to see her, wrapped in a dirty bed sheet that his so called best friend had made dirty with her. "I love him "she sobbed walking a tiny bit closer to Troy.

Troy felt as if someone had punched him in the gut, he opened his eyes slowly and stared at her "I love you" he murmured.

"I know you do Troy" she cried, feeling terrible for what she had done, for the amount of pain she had caused the man standing in front of her.

"So much" he mumbled he was finding it hard to speak, his heart ached, he felt broken really broken.

"I loved you Troy I did, for the first five years, I was madly in love with you. But then one night me and Chad got drunk we chatted and we had sex, and I found out that I loved Chad. Even if I don't want to I still love him" she cried not wanting to hurt the gorgeous man that was stood in front of her but she knew he deserved to know the truth.

"I love you Sharpay" he whispered, he wanted to hear her say it back one last time. He needed to hear her say it back one last time.

"I love you too Troy" she whispered back she looked directly into his eyes. "As a friend"

"A fucking friend, we've been together five years three fucking months and two fucking days. And you want to be my fucking friend. Why waste this much time, why not just be my friend in the beginning" he shouted slamming his fist down on her vanity mirror table causing various items that were placed on it to tumble on to the floor.

"I did love you Troy, I really did" she cried, she was scared at his sudden outburst.

Troy walked over to her nightstand and there was a photo of them at senior graduation with their arms around each other and Troy kissing her softly when they were in their gowns. Troy picked up the photo frame and threw it against the bedroom wall causing the glass to smash and the photo to fall on the floor. "Stop Troy, please stop" begged Sharpay crying she was scared of him now really scared.

Troy ignored her and picked up more photos of them from various different vacations to family meals, he smashed them all. He was still crying as he done all of this. He eventually stood and stared at the mess he made, the smashed glass the broken frames the torn pictures that represented his Five year, three month and two day relationship. "I'm sorry Troy" Sharpay whispered looking at him as tears flowed down her porcelain cheeks.

Troy Reached into his pocket he fingered the square box and took it out of his pocket he placed it in Sharpay's hands. "What's this?" she whispered staring at the box in shock.

"Op-p-pen it" he stammered as tears fell effortlessly down his face.

Sharpay slowly opened the box and found, a diamond engagement that was truly beautiful it looked really expensive, it would be seeing as it was a Tiffany

She stared at him in shock, "I-i-I came to pr-op-ose to –you" he croaked staring at the ring. "T-T-Troy I'm so sorry" she cried tears streamed down her face she sobbed as she held the ring close to her heart.

"It's ok "he whispered looking into her chocolate enchanting eyes.

He turned around and slowly made his way to the door of Sharpay's bedroom, "The ring?" she whispered.

"I bought it for you, keep it" he whispered smiling sadly at her.

Brown met Blue for the last time, his gorgeous blue eyes were full of pain they were dull and lifeless. Only Sharpay Evans could turn his eyes that color. Sharpay's Chocolate beautiful eyes, were watery they were filled with sorrow and complete shame. As the two eye colors meet for the last time, they connected like never before. Love connected these two people, even if they are not together. Love will still be able to connect them together, because their soul mates, they are meant for each other. Maybe For Sharpay and Troy the time was just not right. But they don't know what the future holds; maybe in future years they will be reunited. And their eyes will be able to gaze into each other's souls and emotions again.

Love will always connect Sharpay Michelle Evans and Troy Alexander Bolton for the rest of their lives.

Troy walked out of the bedroom door, he wiped away his tears no more fell, and sure he knew he wasn't over the pain, not even close. He would probably cry when he got back to his apartment but for now at least he wasn't going to cry.

Sharpay walked to her jewelry box and found a silver necklace she hooked the engagement ring onto it at put it around her neck. She sat back on her bed and held the ring tight in her hand, and cried softly to herself, she had a reminder of Troy's love now; it will be forever hung around her neck.

Love will bring these two people back together eventually.

Love will bring Sharpay and Troy back together eventually.

Love will bring Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton back together eventually.

Love will bring Sharpay Michelle Evans and Troy Alexander Bolton back together eventually.

Love will bring these to people back together.


End file.
